


Drunk

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Admissions, Fluff, Party, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You have been an Avenger for a whole year now, so the team throw you a party.





	Drunk

As you made your way towards the meeting room you fiddled with your fingers.

It was completely out of character for the team to call such an urgent meeting.

But as you walked into the room it was empty and the lights were all off.

You reached for the switch and turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" everybody jumped out at you.

"Holy crap" you yelled as you jumped back and the lights went out with a pop.

"I told you it was a bad idea to make her jump" Steve chuckled.

"What are you guys doing?" you asked in confusion as you stared up at the now broken light awkwardly.

"You've been on the team for a whole year now" Tony strolled over to you and threw an arm over your shoulder "so we're gonna celebrate".

Allowing Tony to pull you further into the room, you noticed that there were a few decorations around the room, a spread of food across the back table and a huge stash of drinks.

"There's no way we're gonna drink all that" you laughed.

"Challenge accepted" Tony let you go and headed straight over to the drinks.

He came back over and handed you a glass of who knows what.

Taking it and having a swig you pulled a face "what is this, gasoline?" you coughed.

"Just drink" Nat raised her glass before downing her drink.

With a shrug you did as you were told.

\---

It was... who knew what time, and you were undeniably drunk.

At the moment you were lay across the sofa.

Music blared in the background and you heard somebody fall over.

The cursing that followed told you it was Clint.

You allowed a laugh to fall from your lips as you pulled yourself into a standing position.

But as soon as you took a few steps you wobbled and fell onto somebody.

"Woah there" a smooth voice spoke from beneath you.

"Loki" you grinned as you cuddled into his chest.

He seemed to tense for a moment before relaxing into the embrace.

"How are you enjoying your party?" he asked you.

"It's fun" you mumbled "did you get a party?"

"Not exactly" he replied.

You shifted yourself in his lap so that you could look at him "why not?"

"I'm not the most likeable person Y/n" he replied.

Shaking your head at him you answered "I like you Loki".

"Are you sure that is not the alcohol talking?"

"It's not" you protested "I really like you Loki" you cuddled back into his chest.

Loki let out a small laugh before holding you closer to him.

You don't remember what happened beyond that because you were pretty sure you fell asleep.

The next thing you remember was being carried back to your room.

When you felt your bed beneath you pried your eyes open slightly to see Loki turning to leave.

You reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him "stay?"

He looked between you and the door before sighing "for a little while".

Moving across the bed you made room for him.

Once he had settled himself beside you, you clinged onto him before sleep finally took you.

\---

You felt a killer headache before you were even fully awake.

Groaning you forced your eyes open and were immediately assaulted by the light pouring through the window.

Once your eyes adjusted you noticed that you were not alone.

Lay sleeping beside you was none other that Loki.

The man you had been crushing on since you had joined the team.

What happened? you tried to figure out.

Loki started to wake up beside you and you panicked.

For some unknown reason you simply continued to stare at him like a weirdo.

He looked around before meeting your eyes and smiling awkwardly.

"Morning" he greeted.

"Good morning" you replied automatically before pulling yourself into a sitting position.

You were still in the same clothes as yesterday so you figured you hadn't gone too far last night.

"How much do you remember of last night?" Loki asked "you drank quite a lot".

Scoffing in agreement you held a hand against your throbbing head "I remember..." you had to stop to think about it "drinking too much" you laughed "and then Clint fell over".

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked, seemingly expecting something.

"Not really, but you are in my room so I'm guessing I missed something" you gave him an apologetic look.

Loki nodded before moving to get up "I should probably go".

"Loki wait" he haulted "just 'cos I don't remember whatever I said to you doesn't mean that it wasn't true".

He turned and frowned at you.

You cleared your throat before looking down at your hands "I kinda like you Loki... well not kinda" you knew you sounded like an idiot "I...it wasn't a bad thing waking up to see you here".

After speaking you daren't look up at him, so you didn't see the smile that had spread over his face.

"Y/n" he tried to get you to look at him.

Slowly you rose your head to look at him, but where you had expected pity or disgust, Loki was smiling.

"You're not freaked out?" you asked.

"How could I be, when such a lovely maiden had just told me that she kinda likes me" he grinned.

You scoffed at your own choice of words.

"Yeah, but I did add not kinda" you giggled.

"Yes you did" he moved back over to you "which only makes it better" he closed the rest of the space between you and kissed you.

It was a sweet kiss and when he pulled back he smiled at you and turned to leave.

Just before leaving he stopped and spoke over his shoulder "I kinda like you too you know".

He left and you sat there grinning like an idiot thinking you should have parties more often if this was the outcome.


End file.
